


Выбирая имя

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Поздравление персонажей [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Драббл в 100 слов для челленджа "Поздравление персонажей".Фантазия на тему того, почему Шарлотта не хотела называть сына в честь отца Генри.





	Выбирая имя

**Author's Note:**

> Челлендж проходит на дайри: http://aushadowfest.diary.ru/  
> И вк: https://vk.com/club156106527   
> Выкладываю туда намного раньше.

— Милая, — Генри погладил руки Шарлотты и поцеловал каждый палец. — Я хотел бы назвать нашего сына в честь моего отца.   
Шарлотта замерла, мрачно уставившись в стол.   
Ей нравился его отец. Он всегда поддерживал Генри в исследованиях, в то время как остальные лишь снисходительно посмеивались или откровенно презирали его. Она согласилась бы, если бы имя его отца не было таким ужасным.  
Буфорд. Когда Шарлотта слышала его, то представляла вовсе не сильного и симпатичного мужчину-нефилима, а буйвола — толстое и некрасивое животное со смешными, но страшными рогами.   
Разве могла Шарлотта издеваться над собственным ребёнком? Назвать его так?   
Выдохнув, она чётко произнесла:  
— Ни за что!


End file.
